Who Were We Kidding?
by NerdGirl108
Summary: Set after 4x06 my take on what Regina meant by Robin forgetting about her and his feelings for her where Robin drinks a memory potion and forgets his love for Regina so he can unfreeze Marian. But when Robin forgets that he loves there are some nasty consequenses. Outlaw Queen Endgame, slow burn. Also mentions of Captain Swan and Rumbelle. BTW I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own any part of Once Upon a Time. If I did do you think I would be writing this on a laptop that is missing a space bar? But I do greatly admire the writers room of Once Upon a Time. Also, I'm not one for spelling and grammar.**

Chapter One

Regina had gotten the idea as she worked through countless spell books and oceans of potions. She knew it was the only way that she would be able to wake Marion up. But yet would she put her own needs before that of the man she loved. Even the former evil queen knew the answer to that. The fact that she loved him so much was the reason that she would sacrifice their entire romantic whirl wind to wake his wife up.

Taking a deep breath Regina had poured the ingredients into a small bottle and waved her hand, the bottle glowed a faint red before she'd corked the bottle and sealed it. Now as she told Robin her idea the bottle in her pocket seemed to get heavier.

"Regina, I don't want to forget what we had," Robin pronounced and Regina fought the urge to kiss his perfectly sculpted lips. She crossed her arms, she needed some form of physical barrier to restrain herself.

"Robin, I don't want to forget any of it either. But it's the only way to wake up Marian," the brunette sighed, and reached into her pocket. "This is a memory potion, it will make you forget about me, and about the time we spent with each other."

"What if I don't want to drink it?"

"You might not want to but you must," Regina pushed gently trying to sound more soothing than she felt. Her heart beat furiously in her chest.

"What would I remember?" Robin inquired one of his elegant eyebrows raised.

"You would remember defeating Zelena, only you wouldn't have been the one going after my heart. You wouldn't see me any more fondly than you would see Snow or Charming. You'll also remember Marian coming back, but you won't remember any confliction of affections over us."

"What about Roland?" That is where Regina finally showed some sadness on her mask of no emotions.

"I have a potion for him, you'll have to give it to him first of course. But after you both have drunk the potion, you'll be perfectly in love with your previously deceased wife," Regina felt tears forming beneath her eyelids.

"I'll do it, but don't give up Regina, we will find a way to remember. Or you will find a way to make me remember," Robin stated like he knew that it would come to pass.

Now real tears began to stream from Regina who tried to wipe them away before anyone else saw them. "How can you be so sure?" Regina asked and she used the cuff of her sleeve to dry her eyes.

"Because I know who I'm talking to right now. Some people may call you the Evil Queen who ruled with no heart and no soul. But they are so wrong," Robin stepped forwards and took Regina's face into his hands. "You are the farthest thing from heartless, even as the Evil Queen you ruled only with your heart, that is what drove you, the loss of your true love. That'd be enough to make even Snow White do terrible things. So now, today, you give me this potion. And now, today, I go to sleep... but I will wake up and when I wake I will remember everything that happened between us."

"Beautiful words," Regina sighed leaning into Robin, who put his arms around her and began to massage the small of her back. "But you won't go to sleep, and you very well might be perfectly happy after this potion."

"I could never be happy without you," Robin said and before she broke down completely Regina slipped another potion into Robin's hand and pulled herself from his grasp. Regina couldn't stand the emptiness she felt walking away so raising her shaky hands Regina poofed herself home. There she barely made it into her room before collapsing onto her bed, in a mess of tears and running make up.

* * *

><p>The next morning Regina woke up where she had collapsed on her bed. She walked to the bathroom, swearing profusely when she saw that her apparently "water proof" eyeliner had made trails all the way down her face. She took a cotton ball and began to work some real magic, repairing her damaged face and applying large amounts of concealer to hide the ugly purple shadows that lay beneath her brown eyes.<p>

Then after slipping into a simple red dress Regina walked out the front door purse on her arm heading to meet Henry at Granny's and discuss what he had gathered from working part time at Gold's Pawnshop.

Regina slid into a booth and ordered her usual black coffee and was reading a book she had picked up from the library the other day, per recommendation of Belle. Despite the invalidity of the suggested Regina was finding the book rather enjoyable, titled "Dorothy Must Die" and being rather ironic considering the circumstances in a particular family tree. The book was slightly juvenile but hilarious none the less.

"Hey Mom," Henry had arrived at the diner right on his time, taking more after Regina in that aspect than the Charmings, who managed to be late to every single town meeting, even the ones they called for.

"Henry, how are you?" Regina asked standing to give her son a hug, as she pulled him close to her the door opened again and in stepped Robin. When he first looked around Regina noticed his indifference to everyone in the room, he had drunk the potion. She sat down fast, Henry looked over at Robin who was taking a seat at the counter next to Grumpy.

"Mom, what's wrong with Robin?" Henry asked never being one not to notice things.

"I gave him a memory potion to forget me," Regina explained her head down as she took a long swallow of coffee. "So now, he's still in love with his wife and can wake her up."

"Mom! Why would you make him forget you? Is it permanent?" Henry asked frantically, as Ruby set a platter of pancakes in front of him.

"As I said, now he can wake his wife, and yes it is permanent. It's better this way, he won't be conflicted about us anymore," Regina choked out and looked Henry straight in the eyes, who took this as a message to stop pressing.

An hour later Regina and Henry were leaving Granny's, but as the walked to the door, someone tapped Regina on the shoulder. She turned confused and saw Robin, he looked angry, no he looked furious.

"You are the Evil Queen, correct?" Robin asked breathing heavy.

"I prefer Regina," the former mayor replied laying the sass on thick.

"You killed my wife," Robin said and with that he punched Regina in the face.

AN: Sorry about that cliff hanger. Actually, I'm not sorry. I will try to update by tomorrow night. Comment or PM me you thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, I'm back for another chapter, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I'm glad most of you liked it, as I like to put it, I live to serve. Your happiness, is my happiness. Again, I don't own Once Upon a Time, however much I wish I did. I still have horrible spelling, grammar, and punctuation, much to my teacher's distaste. Enjoy and please continue commenting and PMing me your ideas and thoughts.**

Chapter Two

Regina stumbled back several steps the shock of what Robin had just done still washing over her. In her moment of weakness Henry stepped around her and pushed Robin back. Regina tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't, her chest hurt like her heart was trying to get out of her chest on its own.

"Move aside child," Robin spat as he sent daggers in Regina's direction. Regina managed to regain some control over her body and began to breath heavily to regain the oxygen she had lost. "Let me deal with this monster."

"She's not a monster, she's my mom," Henry spat back at Robin who looked stunned, but still as vengeful as before.

"Your mother?" He asked and Henry nodded not moving his eyes from Robin but his stance settled slightly. "Then I'm truly sorry... but I have to do this. I swore revenge once, and now I shall have it." He lunged past Henry who was pushed aside. Regina tried to throw Robin back using the burst of rage she felt as Henry fell to the ground, but nothing came. No matter how hard she tried to throw Robin back nothing happened, her magic wasn't working. Then Robin was upon her, he pushed her to the ground, before straddling her and wrapping his strong hands around her throat.

"Robin..." Regina choked out as her lungs began to burn. She felt tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She heard yelling as the people in the diner began to realize what was going on.

"Hey, let go mate," the pirate yelled from one corner. As he began to get out of his booth, but tripped over someone's purse sitting too far from their table. Regina saw Henry was in shock, unable to move or help.

"You killed my wife. You made my child motherless. Do you know how long I've been waiting to do this?" Robin asked and Regina saw it for the first time, this man may look like Robin. Hell, it may have even been Robin's body, but this was not Robin... not her Robin.

"Robin..." Regina managed to say again, but this time she felt herself slipping away. "Robin I love you." Then everything went dark... The last thing Regina saw before the black overcame her was Robin's shocked face and his beautiful blue Jefferson saw when he walked into Granny's was not the sight he had expected. On the floor was Regina and straddled around her waist was Robin.

"Gross, get a room people! We're in public, there are children here," Jefferson yelled and almost turned around and left. But Hook yelled from where he lay on the diner floor.

"Mate, he's choking her. They're not doin' it on a diner floor." This made Jefferson turn again, that's when he saw that Robin's hands were around Regina's throat and that they were not "having fun" on the diner floor.

"Get, off her!" Jefferson yelled at Robin and kicked him in the head, knocking him to the side. And then he pulled his old friend out from under the archer. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm putting down a monster! She killed my wife!" Robin yelled and Jefferson shook his head.

"What the hell happened to you and her being star crossed lovers?" Jefferson yelled, and Robin's face twisted into a look of strangled disgust.

"Me and the Evil Queen? Star crossed lovers? She is the woman who killed my wife... I have no connections with her," Robin spat his face hideous with the thought of him and Regina being together.

"What happened to you?" Jefferson asked shaking his head confused. That's when Henry came out of shock, he walked to Jefferson and told him quietly, about the love potion. "That still doesn't explain why he attacked your mom," Jefferson argued, Henry shrugged, then he remembered Regina and quickly knelt beside her.

"She doesn't look good," he declared looking at the bruises that circled her neck. "We should at least have Dr. Whale take a look at her." Jefferson nodded and then draped one of Regina's arms over his shoulder, and Hook appearing next to him, took her other side.

"What did you expect me to leave you two to carry a bloody queen all by yourself?" Hook asked seeing their raised eyebrows and questioning looks.

Walking out of the diner the group ran into the Charmings who immediately had to go with them to the hospital by order of Snow, who didn't stop worrying until they reached the hospital.

"Shouldn't she be up by now?" Snow asked for what seemed the zillionth time. When the group walked into the ER a team of nurses took one look at the former mayor's bruises and loaded her onto a bed and rolled her away. Snow gave Henry a hug and Jefferson exchanged glances with Charming and Hook who both apparently thought that was a bad sign.

* * *

><p>Emma arrived at the hospital about ten minutes after Henry's frantic phone call that Robin had tried to kill Regina and that she was now in the Emergency Room. As she walked in her father was walking out.<p>

"Emma, come with me, we need to see Gold," he said and she turned and began to walk through the doors she had just come through. "Jefferson and Henry told us that Robin has taken a forgetting potion that made him forget about his time with Regina and his feelings towards her. But we don't know why he attacked her, we think Gold might know."

"Okay, how's Regina?" Emma asked getting into the patrol car with David.

"She's still out, we don't know more than that, the nurses won't even tell Henry anything, Whale's with her right now," Charming informed his daughter the pair soon arrived at the pawnshop.

Ring, the bell went off as they entered. "Well, well, well, I think I know why you're here," Gold said dramatically in the echoing store. "The queen has been attacked by the thief and you want to know why."

"Yes," Charming responded no longer surprised by the knowledge of the dark one.

"Well, dearie, you already know," Gold said and then seeing David's expression went on. "There was once a time when your wife wanted to forget you, I gave her the same potion that Regina gave Robin. But since the content he was forgetting and replacing was so specific I think so is his anger. All of his anger is focused on Regina just as Snow's was."

"Oh God," Charming breathed and Emma looked back and forth between both her father and Gold.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"When your mother forgot me, she filled that place in her heart with the need to kill Regina. I took an arrow in the shoulder to convince her I loved her and that she loved me," Charming explained and then Gold finished for him.

"So, since our beloved queen is the thief's soul mate, but also the victim of his anger, there is no way to convince him it would seem," Gold had said the entire speech in a monotone voice. "I'm afraid Robin Hood will not be happy until Regina lies dead at his feet."

**AN: Okay, please don't hate me or Robin. I swear they will find a way to recover Robin's memories. I wouldn't do that to you, also, Regina's condition and state of mind will be revealed in the next chapter. Post you questions and comments I will answer all the ones I see. Also, I will post again tomorrow, most likely. Until then OQ forever.**

**-NerdGirl108**


End file.
